


俯首称臣 14

by CriusYu



Category: KR - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriusYu/pseuds/CriusYu





	俯首称臣 14

14.

 

如果不是王源刚才残留在他唇上的触感太过真实的话，王俊凯可能还以为，这不过仍是平日的一场春梦罢了。一去了无痕。

王源身上那件薄薄的浴袍，此刻虚挂在身上，露出肩颈和胸膛处的一大片奶白肌肤，胸口那粉色的稚嫩茱萸半遮不掩的立在那里，等人采撷。衣摆下方隐隐露出两条又白又细的长腿，分开夹在腰侧，似乎在暗示着接下来该上演的某些激情画面……

他氤氲着水汽的杏眸定定地望着王俊凯的双眼，充满悲愤不解的神情。委屈地咬住下唇，露出两颗洁白细小的兔牙，诱人而可怜。整个人都被发情期无法抑制的情欲搞到虚软无力。偏偏，却还要努力维持住平日那不可一世的的桀骜模样，如同一只开屏的小孔雀，高傲地扬起精致的下巴，俯身对上王俊凯的眼睛命令道：

“标记我。”

才被王源爆炸性的话语撞懵脑袋的王俊凯，面对此刻香艳诱人的景色，几乎是立马就清醒了！握住他纤细的柳腰将人一按，两人的体位瞬间变了个天。

去他妈的欲擒故纵！

他努力压抑着内心快要奔涌而出的喜悦感，表情严肃地凑近王源的脸庞，再三确认：“你确定？”

“所以你到底行不行？！不行我就唔……”

听到王源那样说，王俊凯身体里忍耐已久的兽性终于彻底压制不住，宛若尘封已久的火山再次爆发，兴奋地都快爆炸。他捏着王源的后颈就往唇上凑，舌头毫不犹豫地伸进他的嘴里，霸道地卷起他的舌尖来回吸吮，像是在品尝什么美食，津津有味地发出暧昧的啧啧声，配合着王源呜呜呜地呻吟，不禁令人不禁脸红心跳。

无法吞食的津液顺着两人相黏的唇间流下，王俊凯轻舔王源的嘴角的透明液体轻笑，发出愉悦而低沉的笑声。却立马被怀里的王源不甘示弱地回咬了下唇以示报复。只可惜此刻的王源早就没了平日的气势，双颊绯红，眼神迷蒙，唯一蔽体的浴袍都被拉扯的不成模样，领口从肩头滑向手肘，堪堪挡住下身最后的那丝防线。胸口随着急促的呼吸不断起伏，曝露在空气中的稚嫩乳尖也随之硬起。

面对如此美色，王俊凯的桃花眼漆黑一片，下身的某个部位都快要硬爆了，危险地舔着虎牙，手从王源的胸口一路摸到敏感的大腿内侧，引得王源止不住的颤抖瑟缩，感受那滑嫩无暇的触感，兴奋无比地说：“真想把你搞得乱七八糟啊，宝宝……”

气音的声线黯哑而色情。

说完，还顶胯撞击王源的下体暗示，手也从白嫩的大腿移到了王源早已立起的小兄弟处上下撸动，舌头还不停地舔咬他那早已红透的耳廓，逗得王源此刻除了咬着手指遏制快感之外，什么也想不到了。

“嗯……嗯嗯唔……你不要摸那里……”就算是平时也不怎么自亵的王源哪能受得了王俊凯的如此抚弄，才碰了几下，就快要接受不了这强烈涌入的陌生快感，本能的扭着身体抗拒逃脱，反而被王俊凯抓的更牢，整个摁在他身下无法动弹，任他宰割。

最可怕的是……这才不过是开始。

“那摸哪里？”王俊凯坏笑，手指顺着弧线往下掰开他的双腿，用身体嵌入顶住。直接摸向那早已湿透的穴口，轻轻在入口处戳刺按揉。“这里吗？”

“唔……你！嗯啊……”王源忍不住缩了缩后穴，像条上岸扑腾的鲤鱼，除了扭动颤栗，大脑一片空白。

一般的男子并不会在与人结合时自动分泌液体，但是Omega却会。尤其是发情期的Omega，他们的身体比一般人要敏感更多，为了接受alpha粗大硬挺的生殖器官，他们必须分泌大量的蜜液来润滑，才不会在性爱中伤到自己。

以往王源总是特别恶心弃厌自己这属于Omega身体的本能，每每到了发情期，下体那无法抑制的湿意都像是在讽刺自己，你注定只能是个永远只能被人骑在身下的Omega。这是骄傲强大的他一辈子也无法踏过的槛，也是终其一生的噩梦来源。所以他只能更加残忍的磨练自己，也抗拒所有alpha的接近，只为了能保护自己，永远不要将身心交付与人。

可是现在，他居然……居然期待起了接下来要与这个alpha发生的事。然而最最可怕的是，如今他不止身体，甚至连心都一同交付了出去。要是放到从前，他一定觉得自己是疯了，才会任别人如此玩弄自己。

王俊凯沾着湿意小心地探入一根手指，指尖才堪堪进入，内壁的软肉就争先恐后地包裹了上来，又湿又热。紧致柔软的触感，不禁令他血脉贲张。小小凯兴奋的一跳一跳，忍不住下一秒就想架起那两条遐想已久的美腿，冲进去肆意驰骋。不过理智却告诉他，虽然王源现在处于发情期，但是毕竟是第一次，太过鲁莽的话，对他的身心都不利。

穴口色泽粉嫩，一张一张地任由王俊凯增加手指进出抽插。他小心探着内壁摸索王源的敏感处，王源泪花闪烁地捂住嘴巴不肯出声，像是在维护最后一道尊严。

王俊凯笑着拉开他的手，放到唇边温柔地亲吻了一下：“没事的宝宝，别忍着，叫出来。哥哥喜欢听。”

“唔……你去死……”王源羞耻地用手背捂住眼睛低声咒骂：“呜呜……嗯！别戳那里啊……”突如其来涌入大脑的快感令他害怕的不知所措，提起脚尖踢他，让他停手，却被王俊凯毫不费力的抓住脚踝握在手里摩挲揉捏。

“啊，找到了。”王俊凯勾起嘴角坏笑，看到王源现在被欲望控制的失控撩人，心情好极了。手指更是往那一处按压刺激：“宝宝好馋呐……小嘴一缩一缩的，都不让哥哥的手指离开呢。真的那么好吃吗？”

天啊，做爱时候的王俊凯怎么会那么荤？！简直是羞耻爆了！

王源红着脸喘息，偏偏又被他那色气冲天的荤话搞得浑身都兴奋起来，但他显然是不服气自己一直处于下风。凭什么就我一个那么被动，你却还能如此镇定万分？他气呼呼地鼓着腮帮子思考如何反击。毕竟，随便让王俊凯瞎嘚瑟却一点也不反击的话，他就不是王源了。就算是被压在身下做受，他也非得让王俊凯也尝尝这无法自持的滋味不可！

说到底，王源还是男人。男人最受不了的诱惑是什么呢？

他自然是再清楚不过了。

于是他放开了揪得紧紧的床单，主动地将手臂绕在王俊凯的脖子上，水润的索吻唇若有若无的蹭着他的下唇轻舔，脸庞纯洁无暇的像是从天而降的小天使，偏偏，那魅惑的动作，又像是故事里那勾人心魄的小恶魔。眯起湿意朦胧的杏眼，哑着薄荷音勾引道：“宝宝不要吃哥哥的手指，宝宝要吃哥哥其他的东西……”他暧昧地扫了一眼王俊凯胯下虎虎生威的小兄弟暗示。“好不好……？”

果然不出他所料，话才出口，王俊凯的表情立马变了个翻天覆地，刚才冷静沉着的挑逗模样顿时一扫而光，整个都像是饿坏了的老虎，急切地解开衣带就扑来上舔吻啃咬。王源也很配合地抬起那弧线优美的脖颈任他舔吻吮吸。胸口的小点被他揉的舒服，王俊凯还会时不时的凑上嘴舌亲吻安抚，低沉好听的嗓音一遍又一遍的在耳边喊着“宝宝”，怎么都是喜爱到不行的模样。感受到对方的温柔爱护，王源便也不再克制呻吟，释放自我，爱怎么叫，就怎么叫。薄荷音细软暧昧的音调，刺激的王俊凯桃花眼一片艳红，失控地像是要将他吃入腹中一般疯狂！

正当王源为自己主动进攻的成功沾沾自喜时，那硬挺之物弹出来打在臀瓣上的声响，立马把他给吓缩回去了。

那家伙大小好可怕……要是就那么进来，真的不会把他撑裂嘛？！

他又偷偷地瞄了一眼那炙热的来源，缩了缩脖子。

王俊凯打量着王源的表情变化，心里不禁觉得好笑。前面还兴致冲冲，有模有样地魅色挑逗，怎么到了关键时刻，又没出息的缩了回去？说到底，果然还是太过稚嫩。青涩诱人的模样，像是鲜嫩多汁的蜜桃，又香又甜。真忍不住一口吃掉。

不过小笨蛋底子还是不错的，要是好生教导……之后一定会更加美味吧……

他坏坏地想。

见手指将即将要使用的穴口扩张的差不多了，王俊凯抽出手指，听闻王源细小的一声呜咽，邪笑了一下。“宝宝，想吃更大的东西吗？”他扶着性器，用顶端戳弄着一缩一缩的粉嫩后穴，调戏道。

“想……”早就被发情的欲望搞得香汗淋漓的王源也顾不得丢不丢人了，只想倾心说出自己想要的，真实想法。

“想就求我。”他摩擦着细嫩的沟壑，忍住想要冲进去的欲望，就是想听王源哭着求他进去的可爱话语。为了驯服这只小狐狸，花了他多少的时间精力？要是不在这时候拿点福利，令他俯首称臣的臣服在身下，又怎能轻易罢休。

被空虚感折磨的快要奔溃的王源立马清醒了意识，嘟着粉嫩的小嘴，不爽的快要撅到天上去。他咬着王俊凯的下巴，运用最后一点力气重新将两人的体位换了个。挪动着小屁股去挤压王俊凯硬挺的巨物，挑衅道“求你？我看———”他观察着王俊凯爽到蹙眉的性感表情，轻笑：

“是你求我吧。”

说完，他便咬着下唇，扶起王俊凯的东西，抬起臀部，努力的一点点地吞食。

“嗯……”王俊凯果不其然难以抑制地发出长叹。

这小家伙，简直太野了！

不过王源终究是恐惧巨物的长度，抿着嘴唇吞了一点，就再也不敢往下坐了。他可以清晰的感受到对方那根又硬又烫的东西在他体内跳动的脉搏。像是填满了所有的空虚，撑得满满。他害怕，可他又好面子，泪珠子含在眼眶里好不可怜，双手撑在王俊凯的小腹上，死都不肯放弃。

“王俊凯，嗯，嗯……王俊凯你亲亲我呜呜嗯……”他处在被填满的快乐与害怕被捅穿的恐惧中无法自拔，俯身抱住王俊凯哑着嗓音撒娇。见高傲的小少爷难得露出那么可怜兮兮的模样，王俊凯又心疼又好笑，一边嘬他的嘴唇安抚，一边揉捏抚弄他身体的敏感处帮他转移注意力，双手捏着他的细腰，往下一摁。

在王源甜腻的一声长音后，他也按耐不住地闷哼出来。

太爽了。

爽的他太阳穴都突突突的猛跳。内壁的软肉又紧又热，像是千百张小嘴同时吮吸，裹得紧紧的。贪吃地一直往里吸食。这个体位进的深，光是稍稍挺动，就能进到很深的地方，顶的王源放肆大叫。

他托着王源白嫩的小屁股慢慢的上下抽动，傲娇小少爷终于不再逞强，乖巧的搂着他的脖子止不住地低声啜泣。撩人的声响不断从耳边传来，更是激发了身体里潜藏已久的alpha兽欲，等王源完全适应后，像是疯了一样，脑袋里除了想把王源弄得一塌糊涂的想法以外，再也想不到其他的东西了。

“宝宝……你是我的了，终于全部都是我的了……”王俊凯着迷地吮吻着王源红润香甜的小嘴和脸颊。脖颈锁骨被他吸的，净是一片斑驳印记。下身更是迅速的抽插挺进，逼得小少爷除了恳求他的叫床声之外，再也说不出其他的东西。满心满眼，只能看得到他，和他插在他身体深处的巨物。为他生，为他死。

“唔嗯……慢一点……嗯嗯！嗯你慢一点……”

Omega香甜美味的气息不断地从交合的地方涌出，带着一大股粘腻湿滑的液体，发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡声响。

王俊凯用手指去摩挲两人交合的地方，咬着王源白润的耳垂调笑：“可是宝宝怎么湿的很呐。哥哥是不是把宝宝插得很爽？嗯？”

“没有……！才……嗯嗯……才没有很爽！”王源用湿漉漉的杏眸瞪他，咬他的肩头撒气。

肩头被咬的一阵刺痛，小家伙的奋然抵抗，反而激起了王俊凯的征服欲。他暗笑了一下，猛地一个深顶撞击。引得王源尖声高呼：

“啊啊……嗯……你干什么……”

“宝宝不听话。那就只能把宝宝干到听话咯……”

“哼！嗯……就不听话！我就不听话……看你拿我怎么办！”王源不服气了，意乱情迷地去咬他的嘴唇，一边与他唇舌交缠，一边坏心眼的试着缩进后穴去夹王俊凯。

“嗯……”王俊凯喘息着闷哼，差点被他夹得交代出来。这小家伙学的可真快啊！王源吐了吐舌头做鬼脸，见他狼狈的模样，笑的一脸的得意。

真没见过那么不听话的Omega！哪家被标记后，还被alpha抱着狂干的Omega能有他这般野性不乖呀。不乖乖撅着屁股求艹就不错了！

可惜王源那使坏的小模样实在娇俏可爱，王俊凯根本生不起气来，只好又爱又恨地揉捏他软嫩的臀肉，打他的小屁股教训：“好啊你小坏蛋，学的倒是挺快嘛！”

说完，他抱起王源翻了个身，以后入的姿势重新进入。他掐住王源的腰，俯身舔吻他后背那一片雪白无暇的肌肤，制造出一个又一个的红色吻痕。下身更是顶的又深又快，整根进入，又整根离开。撞得王源除了露出破碎的呻吟之外，再也调皮不起来了。

宝贝野，他也自然有办法好生驯到他乖巧听话。

“还闹不闹？闹不闹？嗯？”

“你坏……呜……我不要了……不要了……”

“不要？那我走咯。”他故意稍稍抽离。

“嗯……不许！你不许走……”

“呵呵……”王俊凯低笑着俯身亲吻他的背脊，显然是对这口是心非的小家伙无奈极了。只好耐心地诱惑道：“那宝宝说，哥哥把宝宝插得爽不爽？”

后穴连绵不断的快意突然被中断，内壁深处的痒意又开始一阵一阵地啃噬心头，难受到不行。身体敏感的颤抖，王源不受控制地去用翘臀撞他，想让他进的更深，却被对方狡猾的躲过。无奈之下，王源咬牙切齿的挣扎片刻，最终，还是败给了他：“爽……”他只好糯糯的回应。

小家伙终于软下来，被干到双眸失神的模样，让王俊凯暗爽到不行。他得到了想要的回答，满意地捏住王源的精致的小下巴，含住那张肖想许久的索吻唇深吻奖励。下身更是摆动的爽快。

在两人信息素的完美交融中，渐渐地，王源体内深处的Omega生殖器官终于微微打开了一条小缝，王俊凯敏感地感知到，立马换了角度继续朝那抽插，最敏感的部位被如此顶弄，此刻的王源除了痴迷地“哥哥，哥哥”的叫唤以外，什么都不会了。听得王俊凯浑身舒爽。能够征服那么一个桀骜不驯的小家伙，他这辈子，也总算是满足了！嘴唇顺着光滑的背脊一直吻到蝴蝶骨，最后停留在腺体那处，嗅着王源的气息，感受这前所未有的快感体验。

映衬着王源好听沙哑的叫床声，几个来回之后，他顶入了最终标记的生殖器官内，顶端也开始迅速变大，卡在里面，形成一个巨大的结。王源疼，瞪大眼睛皱着眉头哭叫着让他出去，杏眼吧嗒吧嗒的掉着眼泪，好不可怜。王俊凯感觉自己真是矛盾，一边想要用尽全力把王源操哭，可他真的哭了，他又心疼的不得了。忍不住舔去他的眼泪温声哄着。他知道，这终于是要形成完全标记了。想到从此之后，王源就彻底在任何意义上都变成了他的人，内心忍不住一阵狂喜！

“宝宝，我发誓，这辈子，我只让你疼这一次。”他望着王源的眸子，桃花眼里一片坚定认真。

泪珠挂在睫毛上，王源失神地听着这温柔的话语，搂紧他的脖子，终于放弃了挣扎。

王俊凯闭眼亲吻着他的后颈安抚，双手也一下又一下地抚摸着他的后背给他顺气。

最后爆发射精的那一刻，王俊凯再一次咬破了王源的腺体输送他的信息素，将王源里里外外，都熏染上了他的气味。他沉迷地将头埋在王源的脖颈之间叹息，此刻的王源身上，到处都是他的味道。

你终于———

永远是我的了。


End file.
